The Nutcracker Suite
by elven-girl10
Summary: With Beyblade Characters. Without the Music. Whatever, its for the holidays so enjoy. PLEASE R&R! i beg of you!


Elvengirl10: This is my first holiday fic. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or The Nutcracker (though I would like the former.)  
  
Mariah woke up incredibly excited. Today was Christmas Eve and tonight there would be a big party. She quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Guests were already arriving.  
"Mariah!!!" yelled a voice from behind her.  
"Emily, Salima, Miriam, Hillary!!!" she replied. The five girls immediately went off to play.  
"Kevin, get out of here. Go play with Joseph and the others," Mariah shouted at her little brother.  
"Oh, Fine," said Kevin, slamming the door on the way out.  
  
Later that night, the real party started. The Adults danced and the children played with their new toys. The boys had new hobby- horses, and swords, and the girls had brand new dolls. The night was filled with dancing and the boys creating new strategies to bug the girls. That was until 8:00.  
"Yo dogs!! What's up!!!"?  
"Uncle Drosselmeir," said Mariah, running up to hug him.  
"Hey, how's it goin,? I can't believe you dudes started without me." Soon all the children surrounded him.  
"What did you bring us? What did you bring us?" they all asked excitedly.  
"Relax, now everyone just sit down and close your eyes. No peeking and only open them when I tell you to." The children sat. Eagerly awaiting their surprise.  
"T-bone , get in here!!! Okay, you can open your eyes now."  
When they opened their eyes, they saw Drosselmier's son, Tyson, unloading three enormous presents.  
"Are they for us?" asked Kevin's friend Max.  
"They are for everyone !!!" Drosselmeir announced and opened the first present. There was a life-sized Harlequin clown doll inside.  
"Everyone please remain seated." Said Drosselmeir as he wound the doll up. Instantly the clown began to dance around the room. The children were so mystified by the clown that they did not notice that the second package had been opened. Soon a beautiful ballerina joined the clown and they danced together. Everyone clapped and cheered. Sadly, the dance ended. But the third present was then opened. It was a life-sized toy soldier. He began to move and the boys began to copy him. The girls looked away in disgust. After it was done, Drosselmeir had to go.  
"Tyson, c'mon we gotta go !!" Tyson looked up from the buffet where he had been stuffing his face. Half a shrimp still hung from his mouth. Hillary hovered around him like a bee does to a flower.  
"How does she stand him?" questioned Miriam.  
"Oh right, before I forget, Mariah, I have something for you." Said Drosselmeir, handing her a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper.  
"What is it?" asked Salima. Mariah gasped when she opened it. It was a wooden nutcracker. It looked just like a prince.  
"It's so cute," said Emily.  
"You are so lucky," added Hillary, who had successfully driven Tyson away from the buffet table.  
"Mariah, let me see," said Kevin, grabbing onto the nutcracker.  
"No, it's mine," replied Mariah. They both pulled until the nutcracker fell from their hands and landed on the floor with a crash. One of its arms was broken. Mariah picked it up gently and cradled it.  
"Now look what you've done." She said and burst into tears.  
"It's just a stupid, old, nutcracker," said Kevin and ran off to join his friends.  
"It's okay, here," Emily handed Mariah her handkerchief.  
"You can use this one for his arm," added Hillary.  
"And you can use my doll's bed." Said Miriam.  
Unfortunately, everyone had to go, for the party was over. Mariah stood by the door and thanked the guests for coming. She then went up to bed, still angry with her brother.  
  
Later that night, Mariah crept back downstairs to check on her beloved nutcracker. Soon the clock struck midnight and Mariah looked over. There, standing on the clock, was her uncle.  
"AHHH!!" screamed Mariah. This startled Drosselmeir so much that he fell off the clock.  
"Sorry, uncle, but you scared me." Said Mariah, running over to see if he was okay.  
"S'alright girl. Magical things can happen at midnight," Drosselmier said and disappeared.  
" 'Magical things can happen at midnight' what's that supposed to mean? Uncle! Uncle!" Mariah looked around. She stared at the Christmas tree. It seemed bigger than normal. Then she realised that everything was getting bigger. Or was she getting smaller. She was so confused by the immediate happenings that she did not see several mice sneak up behind her.  
" Now I have you !!!" said a voice.  
"Who said that?" said Mariah, looking around.  
"I did, now seize her!!!"  
Two huge mice grabbed Mariah.  
"HAHAHAHA!!!" said the voice. Out stepped another big mouse. Except this one wore a gold crown.  
"Who are you?" said Mariah, trying to break free of the guard's grip.  
"I am Jim, the mouse king!!"  
"Jim?"  
" Yes, Jim. IS something wrong with that?"  
"Well, I was expecting something more evil."  
"What!!! You shall die for that comment. Kane, Goki, hold her still." Jim unsheathed his sword.  
"Help!!" shouted Mariah.  
Over on the other side of the room, it was as if the nutcracker had come to life. It sprang off the bed and drew its sword. He then stopped Jim from killing Mariah.  
"Don't you dare hurt her!!" he yelled.  
"Oh yeah, you think you're so tough. Mouse army, ATTACK!!!!!" suddenly mice appeared everywhere.  
"Oh, no," said Mariah.  
"It'll be alright," said the nutcracker. The mice began to advance. Slowly at first, but they soon sped up. The next thing they knew, an army of toy soldiers was repelling the mice.  
"My lord, are you alright?" asked the general.  
"I'm fine Kai. Perfect timing, as usual."  
"Of course." Mariah was absolutely bewildered. How did HER nutcracker know her BROTHER'S toy soldiers?  
After getting her to safety, the nutcracker went to join the fight, despite the fact that he was injured. His small army was losing to the mice. Mariah watched as the nutcracker became entangled in a huge fight with Jim, the mouse king. With his broken arm, he was beginning to lose. Mariah took off her shoe and threw it at Jim's head. It hit squarely. Jim and the other mice disappeared. The nutcracker fell to the ground. Mariah ran over to him.  
"Oh nutcracker, are you all right?" she rolled him over and found herself staring into a pair of amber eyes.  
"Oh, it's you. Thank you for saving my life."  
Mariah blinked. Her nutcracker was speaking, but it wasn't her nutcracker anymore.  
"AHHHHH!!!" she screamed, dropping the boy.  
" Owww!! What was that for?" said the boy, rubbing his head.  
"What have you done with my nutcracker??" she demanded.  
"I am your nutcracker!!"  
Mariah again went blank.  
"Look, let me start over. My name is Rei and I am the prince of the land of sweets. I was turned into a nutcracker by Jim's mother, whom Kai, my loyal general defeated. You were the only one to break the spell. Will you please come to the my kingdom with me?" He smiled and held out his hand. Mariah took it, and smiled back.  
"Of course," she said. Rei led her out of the window and into the woods. Kai and his men followed them. All of a sudden, snow fairies that began to dance surrounded them.  
Rei and Mariah got onto a carriage shaped like a white swan. They rode it to the palace.  
  
When they got there, a woman in a beautiful pink dress greeted them.  
"Oh, Prince Rei, you've returned!!" she said.  
"Yes I have. This is Mariah. She saved me and broke the spell." The woman looked at Mariah and smiled.  
"I am Judy, the sugar plum fairy. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she curtsied. Then she clapped her hands and twelve golden angles appeared. They led Rei and Mariah through the castle into a giant ballroom. All the way through, Mariah could not stop looking at everything. She couldn't believe it. The whole castle was made of candy. There were giant candy cane pillars and mints for the floor. Wafers made up the doors to the ballroom. And that was something else. The walls were gingerbread and the ceiling marzipan. They walked over to a golden throne.  
"Would you like something to eat?" asked Rei. Mariah hadn't realised how hungry she was.  
"Yes please," she replied and immediately there were dozens of cakes and other snacks in front of them.  
"My loyal subjects are going to dance for us," said Rei as a boy and a girl walked out. ' That girl looks just like Miriam' thought Mariah.  
The boy and the girl did a wonderful tango for rei and Mariah. When it was over, they bowed in front of the two and Rei introduced Mariah to them.  
"This is Enrique and Mariamu," he said.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you." Said Mariah.  
"The pleasure is ours Milady," said Enrique as he bowed.  
Next was a beautiful Arab dancer. Her movements were mesmerising and Mariah found herself falling asleep. When it was done, she bowed.  
"Well done, Moonah, Well done" Laughed Rei as he gently shook Mariah from her doze.  
Four figures pushed a bow onto the floor. It was quite obvious that they were from China. Two of them opened the box to reveal another person. He jumped out and began to dance. The other four followed suite. The dance was over very quickly and once again, the dancers bowed before the prince.  
"This is Lee, Gary, Kiki, Yusawa, and Dunga."  
Mariah stared at Kiki.  
" You look exactly like my little brother," she remarked to him.  
"So, we have the same good looks," came the reply.  
" And you act like him to," she groaned.  
Next, there were four Russian Cossack dancers. Mariah was amazed. They moved so fast that they were pretty much a blur. It was as if their dance was over in the blink of an eye. They to bowed.  
"This is Tala, Ian, Spencer, and Bryan." Each of them bowed when their named was said.  
"Excuse me, Milady. But how did you defeat Jim?" asked Ian.  
"Oh, I threw my shoe at his head," Mariah replied. This caused the Russians to burst out laughing. Mariah was confused.  
"Don't worry, they aren't laughing at you," Rei reassured her.  
"Here's Kai, thinking up complex strategies, but all it takes is a simple shoe," laughed Spencer.  
"We told him to stick to something simple," added Tala, who then noticed Mariah's blank face. "We're laughing because we used to serve in Kai's army against the mouse king," he explained, " he would come up with the most complex strategies ever, and every time we'd come up with something simple. He didn't like our ideas and we were cut from the army. Your simple victory showed him."  
"I see now."  
"Thank you for that," said Bryan as they left. Kai, who was standing at the door, just glared at them.  
Mariah watched them go and when she looked back, she saw a woman in a giant dress standing there.  
"They are from France," said Rei. Mariah was about to ask whom "They" were when the dance began. The women swayed back and forth a few times and then a bunch of children came out from under her dress and danced. Mariah was so shocked. She hadn't expected that.  
"This is Mother Ginger and her Polichinelles: Oliver, Robert, Jean-luc, Jean-paul, Alan, Mario, Marie, Jean, Naomi, Jeanette, Annette, and Bridgette."  
"That was wonderful," said Mariah.  
"Thank you," the children chorused  
Next, the flowers and the fairies preformed two dances, both off which the Sugar Plum Fairy was in. The dances were just about over when a clock struck.  
"Oh no, what am I going to do. I have to get back," fretted Mariah.  
"Why?" asked Rei.  
"Because it's Christmas day and my family will notice I'm gone." Mariah was on the brink of bursting into tears.  
"Relax, I can have you back there in no time," said Rei.  
"Really?"  
Rei nodded.  
"It's a pity that you have to go," said Judy.  
"I know, I wish I could stay here, but my family needs me."  
"You can always come back, if you keep believing you can," said Rei, helping her up.  
"I can?"  
"Of course."  
When they got out side the castle, everyone was waiting to say goodbye. They climbed up onto the white swan.  
"Good-bye everyone," said Mariah and her and Rei took off. They arrived back at Mariah's home shortly afterward. Mariah collapsed on the couch.  
"Will I ever see you again?" she asked Rei, right before he left.  
"Of course," he said and kissed her goodbye. Mariah fell asleep.  
  
"Mariah, wake up!!!!" shouted Kevin.  
"What is it?" Mariah asked sleepily.  
"Christmas Morning. Time to open our presents. Duh"  
"Alright, I'm getting up."  
'Was last night just a dream?' she thought.  
  
Later that day, the guests arrived for the second half of the party. Mariah was talking with her friends when Drosselmeir walked over to her.  
"Hey, there some guy who wants to see you, girl," he said and walked off. Mariah looked over at the doorway. Standing there was Rei. She ran over to him.  
"I told you I'd see you again," he said, whisking her to the dance floor. All Mariah could do was smile. It truly was the best Christmas ever.  
  
Elvengirl10: Have a wonderful holiday, no matter what you celebrate. 


End file.
